DAD?
by Celtic8Raven8Mage
Summary: Kagome took it ipon herself to kill Naraku and fix the Jewel. Now that there is nothing left for her in the Feudal Era, she tries to leave. But a turn of events leave Kagome mated to Inuyasha and Kagome finding her dad...
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks uncertainly, looking up at the half-demon perched on a high branch of the tree she stands under. She watches and is quiet until she see's him twitch an ear in acknowledgement. "Could I speak to you?" she tries desperately to hide the shake and fear in her voice, but fails, for Inuyasha hears it and looks down at her questioningly, alone in the small clearing of the forest in which was named after him. This girl, the one who awoke him from a fifty-year slumber which shoulder have lasted forever. She, who stayed by his side if he needed her or not; who always believed in him. The girl who kept him sane whenever he changed into a full demon. This girl meant more to him than Kikyou, but it was Kikyou whom he had first fallen in love with. With a guarded expression, he jumps lithely from the branch and lands with a soft thud. Inuyasha crosses his arms over his chest and he glares at the petite girl before him. "What?" he growls, irritated.

But Kagome let's her eyes lower to behold the ground, her bangs covers the top half of her face. "Inuyasha, I'm leaving." Kagome's voice is dead serious, yet has sadness woven in there. Tears stream silently down her cheeks. "For good."

Silence makes the crying girl look up into the shocked amber eyes. Inuyasha's arms hang limply at his sides. "What?! No, Kagome, you can't go! Naraku isn't dead yet and we don't have all the jewel shards! I'll-" he stops as the reincarnated priestess reaches into her shirt and pulls out a whole and shimmering Shikon No Tama. Slowly, she takes Inuyasha's hand and places the beautiful jewel inside, closing his fingers over the glowing gem. "I already killed Naraku." Kagome whispers softly. "And it took me almost a week to put the whole thing back together. I'm still tired from it." she gives a small, sad smile. And before she can loose her nerve, she stands on tip toe and lightly presses her lips to his. Inuyasha freezes, unsure of what to do.

Letting the kiss linger a moment longer, Kagome pulls back from the stunned half-demon. She gives him another sad smile, shifts her backpack on her shoulders, turns, and leaves the clearing quietly.

Inuyasha stands there in a daze. Had Kagome just really kissed him?

It was only the sharp pain of a staff being whacked on his head that released Inuyasha from his trance. He whirls and growls menacingly at a solemn-looking Miroku with a just as quiet Sango behind him. "What the hell was that for, monk?!" Inuyasha demands indignantly. "Well, are you going to go get her or what?" Miroku asks indifferently, unfazed by the death glares he receives from the half-demon, and sits on a fallen log opposite Inuyasha and Sango. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha grumbles angrily.

"Oh please, Inuyasha, that was a desperate cry for help if I've ever seen one. For heaven's sake, man, she even kissed you!" Miroku scolds. Inuyasha takes a step back in surprise. "Gah- y-you saw that?!" he whips his head back and forth to see both Sango and Miroku nodding. "Be reasonable Inuyasha. She gave you the jewel, meaning that once she goes returns to her era, she can't come back. She wanted you to stop her; to give her a reason to stay or at the very least come back! And you stood there like a mindless fool and she walked away! If you have any reason in that thick demon skull of yours, Inuyasha, you'll go to her now before it's too late." The monk warns ominously.

Miroku's words seem to make Inuyasha's vision of what had just happened clearer, also telling him he should have kept kissing Kagome, making him blush furiously inside.

In an instant, something snaps within Inuyasha. And he knows what he must do; he'll do anything to make sure Kagome doesn't leave forever. Without another word to either the monk or the demon slayer, he takes off, leaving them behind in the darkness of night. He pushes them from his mind, following the fresh trail of the scent he has become so familiar with that is now laced with salty tears and bitter sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome comes into the clearing of the forbidden well and a fresh waves of sobs washes over her. She had been able to keep them inside while she was with Inuyasha, but as soon as she was out of his hearing range, they had taken over her body. Heart-racking sobs tear from her throat. She sits on the edge of the well and puts her face in her hands, shoulders shaking with sound sobs. It's so unfair! Why, oh, why does fate have to be so cruel? She had never imagined that there would be a second kiss, let alone right before she left for good. Hell, even the kiss at Kaguya's hadn't been planned. Kagome had always imagined a more romantic scene than the one she got. Well, at least there had been the cherry blossoms, even if they had been red.

And then there had been all the other people who tried to part them. First Kikyou, then Naraku, THEN Koga, THEN Kaguya.

A soft rustling of clothes makes Kagome look up, up into those amber eyes that she knows so well. "I-Inuyasha." she stammers, standing up quickly and almost falling backwards into the well. Inuyasha catches her elbow swiftly, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her protectively. "U-um, Inuyasha… I…" Kagome tries to speak, but finds herself lost in the warmth of Inuyasha's chest and arms.

"Kagome, you can't leave. Not forever." Inuyasha murmurs seriously. Kagome stiffens. "B-but there's nothing left for me to do here. I don't bel-" Kagome is silenced as Inuyasha pulls her head up, crushing his mouth to hers. Kagome's eyes widen in shock. Inuyasha, on the other hand, kisses Kagome hungrily, not planning to stop until she agrees to stay. Or at least return. Soon.

Hesitantly, Kagome begins to kiss Inuyasha back. First shyly, and then with a fiery passion. She lets her hands travel up Inuyasha's chest and tangles her hands into his hair. With every last ounce of sanity, she pulls his head away, making a small whimpering sound at the loss of his warm lips. She looks Inuyasha in the eyes. "There is no place for me here." her voice catches at the end and the tears begin to form, making her eyes widen and glitter beautifully. "You have the jewel and now you can become the demon you've always wanted to be." The tears fall as Kagome says this.

Inuyasha shakes his head and steps away from her. "Don't you think I know that the power I've always wanted is right in my hands? Think, Kagome! You do have a reason to stay; to return! You have me, Miroku, Sango, Keade, and Shippo! Whether you know it or not, you have a family here too!" Inuyasha takes a small step closer to her, tearing off his kimono and the white shirt beneath it. "Kagome, you mean more to me than this cursed sacred jewel and you know that! You know that I would do anything to make sure you didn't leave me forever." Inuyasha murmurs to her gently as he pulls Kagome to him again, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. He lightly strokes her hair and rests his chin on her head.

Kagome stays there, frozen with silent tears sliding down her face. 'Why must he say things that will only make this harder? He means well, I know, but he should have just let me go.' she absently strokes his chest while she thinks. 'And what did he mean by 'anything'?'

Kagome, too wrapped up in her mental contemplation, doesn't notice the way Inuyasha closes his eyes and lets him head fall back to face the waxing gibbous moon and barely suppresses a moan at her unconscious action. "K-… Kagome." he whispers huskily, making Kagome look at him questioningly. She's never heard him talk like that before and wonders why. She looks up at him and her breath catches at the glazed look in his eyes. While her eyes are fixated on his face, Inuyasha's dominate hand trails down and skims the edge of her skirt, playing with the soft skin there. Kagome gasps softly and a blush rises to her face, making Inuyasha's desire burn hotter. With a low growl, he captures her lips again in a bruising kiss. Kagome is almost immediate in her response, pressing herself against him fully, letting her desire for him be known. Inuyasha's hand travels slowly under Kagome's skirt, making her shiver and wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha takes her legs by the backs of her knees and lifts her to him and Kagome wraps her legs around his waist, giving a small moan as the apex of her thighs come into contact with his hardness. Inuyasha re-wraps his arms around Kagome's waist and takes off. Kagome moves her mouth to his neck and that drives Inuyasha to run faster, faster than he ever has, and tighten his grip protectively around her. Kagome gently runs her tongue over the curve of Inuyasha's ear and Inuyasha groans, distracted by the pleasure and trips over a fallen piece of wood.

He rolls to avoid crushing Kagome and lands with an 'oof' on his back, a surprised looking Kagome on top of him. "Are you okay?" she asks breathlessly. "Fine." he growls before kissing her hungrily once again. Kagome makes a little noise in the back of her throat and tugs at her shirt, not wanting to break their lips but wanting to remove her clothes immediately.

Inuyasha, seeming to sense the distress, takes Kagome's shirt in his hands and tears it from her body with a lethal growl from deep in his throat. Kagome makes a muffled noise as the cold air rushes against the naked top half of her body. Inuyasha shifts Kagome slightly, and administers the same merciless shredding on her skirt and under things. Kagome shivers and moans against his lips. Inuyasha swallows the moan greedily and rolls over, pressing Kagome down into the cushions of the bed. 'A bed?' The fleeting thought only lasts a moment before Kagome watches him strip his pants and feels Inuyasha's tip press against her center. She gasps out loud at the sensation and Inuyasha thrusts himself into her core.

She cries out, tangling her hands into his hair. He probably would have been in pain had he not been part demon. To him it was little more than a playful tug. Kagome breathes in gasps and Inuyasha remains still, running his mouth and tongue along her neck and chest while she adjusts herself to the feeling of him inside her, filling her and stretching her. She moves her hips and the pain slowly recedes and is replaced with an overwhelming sense of pleasure. Kagome pulls Inuyasha's head back to hers and kisses him like a starving thing. Inuyasha takes that as the okay and creates a gentle thrusting rhythm.

The pleasure is unbearable. Neither can stay still, for both move with an intensity that doesn't falter. The two flames becoming one burning inferno of untamed passion. Flesh moves against flesh. Kagome tugs on Inuyasha's hair and digs her nails into his skin. Inuyasha bites Kagome's neck and shoulders, trailing his hands up and down her body while being careful for his claws.

A climax is hit, and Kagome screams in pleasure. Inuyasha gives what sounds like something between and howl and a roar. The last thing Kagome thinks about before she falls asleep in Inuyasha's warm embrace is how beautiful the sound of his cry is.


	3. Chapter 3

A smell. Something delicious. Not lean enough to be any bigger than a newborn fawn. Not salty enough to be a fish…

The smell makes Kagome's stomach growl, bringing her into full consciousness. Her eyes open slowly to reveal a small fire with a rabbit on a spit above it. Inuyasha looks over at her from turning the spit. "Good morning." he talks low, as if to be gentle with her still half asleep eardrums. Kagome sits up and rubs her droopy eyes. "Mmh. Good morning." she mumbles sleepily and looks around curiously. "Where are we?" the room is richly furnished, despite everything being torn, blackened, and tattered. The hole in the ceiling confirms that it is indeed morning.

"We're in my father's castle." Inuyasha answers quietly. Kagome's eyes widen and she stares hard at the half demon gazing into the flames. Slowly, Kagome crawls her way over to beside Inuyasha and sits beside him, wrapping her arms around one of his and resting her head on his shoulder. The unspoken sympathy gives Inuyasha some peace of mind. He rests his cheek lightly on Kagome's head and they both stare at the fire, Inuyasha occasionally turning the rabbit, which is Kagome's favorite.

Neither really speaks until the rabbit is done, then both devour it ravenously. "So how'd you get this little guy out of his hole? Winter will be setting in soon." Kagome wonders out loud when nothing remains of the rabbit but bones.

"Let's just say it wasn't easy." Inuyasha replies easily, laying back and recalling the awesome fight between him and the pesky furball as he tried to pull him out of his hole. He knows that rabbit is Kagome's favorite, and he wanted her to be happy. Especially after last night. "Which reminds me." he recalls as he sits up and picks up his cloth of the fire rat and walks over to her, draping the kimono around her delicate figure. He sits down again and watches silently as Kagome smiles and closes her eyes, rubbing the soft cloth against her cheek. Kagome's eyes open and they sparkle with happiness as she looks around again.

Inuyasha feels a stir of pride in the sight of Kagome wearing his shirt and the feeling of love like an blossoming rose deep within his guarded soul. But a twinge of regret passes by as he remembers that he cannot keep her all to himself. Sooner or later, she has to return home so that her family doesn't worry about her. Inuyasha opens his mouth to say something.

A loud crash makes them both look at the inside door. A tall, dark-haired male looms over the two and Kagome immediately throws the kimono over her head, hiding herself completely. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demands furiously. The intruder backhands him and sends him flying through the opposite wall.

Kagome, given time to put her hands through the sleeves and secure the kimono around herself, asks for a bow and arrow and feels them appear in her hands. Taking aim, she fires at the mysterious invader.

The stranger moves and instead of hitting him in the head, it catches in between two links in his armor and imbeds itself in his shoulder. He roars and turns to face the young archer. The smoke clears and Kagome see's the man's face up close.

A shocked silence overcomes Kagome and everything slows down. She slowly falls back to her knees. The invader stares at her with wide eyes.

Slowly, he reaches out as if to stroke her cheek.

With a battle cry, Inuyasha swings Tetsaiga. The stranger jumps back to avoid being blown to pieces and a cavernous divide separates the two. "Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome run up to Inuyasha, clutching his arm. "Stand back Kagome, I've got this." Inuyasha moves to put her behind him and Kagome stamps her foot. "No! Don't swing! He's not bad!" Inuyasha looks at her incredulously. "What do you mean he's not bad?! He barges in here and tries to kill me and steal you! I'm gonna give this bastard a piece of my mind." Inuyasha turns back to the silent stranger. "But Inuyasha, that's my DAD!" Kagome shouts in frustration. Inuyasha freezes mid-swing and stares at Kagome, dumbfounded. "Your… Father?" he asks slowly. Kagome nods. "Yes, he's my father."

"Kagome."

The two turn to the stranger, who's shocked whisper echo's strangely in the small room. "Kagome." he repeats dazedly.

With a sudden rush, the stranger has Kagome in his arms, hugging her and twirling her and laughing joyously. "Kagome! Oh, my darling girl it has been far too long!" he cries happily. Kagome giggles nervously and hugs him back, turning slightly green.

He sets her down and Kagome immediately moves woozily to Inuyasha's side. The stranger's eyes move from Kagome to Inuyasha and instead of going all "Daddy's Gonna Kill The Boyfriend", his eyes widen in shock as he see's Inuyasha clearly for the first time. "I-Inu… No… Taisho…" he whispers in awe. Inuyasha stiffens at the use of his father's name. "And who the hell are you suppose to be?" Inuyasha demands guardedly.

"Oh, forgive me son of my closest friend." the stranger amends quickly. "I am Monitsuyo. The black dog demon who rules the East." he bows slightly. Kagome and Inuyasha both gawk at him. "So let me get this straight." Inuyasha turns his head towards Kagome. "You're his daughter? The ruler of the East?" he asks incredulously. Kagome looks at him with a lost expression. "I think so." she frowns, her eyebrows drawing together. "She is also my firstborn." Monitsuyo murmurs quietly. Inuyasha freezes. "B-but that would mean…" Inuyasha stutters fearfully.

"Yes, it does." Monitsuyo confirms with a solemn nod. "Means what?" Demands a confused Kagome. They both look at her, Inuyasha helplessly before looking away with an unreadable expression, and Monitsuyo proudly. "It means you're the heir to my throne." Monitsuyo explains with pride.


	4. WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!

"Inuyasha, I need more clothes." Kagome quietly reminds the half-demon as they race through the tree's behind Kagome's father. "Yeah, I know. I'll take you home soon, okay?" he promises gently and Kagome nods once before burrowing her face into the back of his neck and Inuyasha suddenly feels very protective of Kagome. More so than usual and even more than when Koga comes around. He has the impulsive urge to take off in a different direction with the beautiful girl, never to let her leave him again. She still wears his red kimono and he thinks, dare he think it, that she looks better in it than he might have imagined, deciding not to count the incident with the ning-manka tree.

Monitsuyo stops suddenly in a clearing with a pretty lake and Inuyasha follows suit. "Kagome, you can walk around now." No answer. "Kagome?" A soft snore reaches his ears this time. Unable to stop himself, he gives a tiny fond smile and carefully sets her down beneath a willow tree beside the lake they've stopped beside. He turns around and strokes her cheek lightly, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl.

"You feel as if you want to take her away from everything. You never want to leave her side, even for an instant." Monitsuyo's deep, lusciously dark voice comes in a murmur from behind him. Inuyasha turns instantly to face the older, full-fledged demon in shock. How does he know what he feels?

"It happens when a demon, usually a male demon, first bonds with his mate. He has the overwhelming need to protect her from anything and everything. With the more aggressive species, the females are that way too." He sits with a gruff and looks intently at the young half-demon. "Do not be alarmed, pup. It is natural for us, especially since we are dog demons. It will dull sooner or later, once your instincts realize she isn't the helpless, beautiful and delicate creature you think her to be, though it may start up again if she is with child." Inuyasha snorts amusedly as Monitsuyo looks over at Kagome and sighs before looking back at Inuyasha, who has sat and stares at Monitsuyo with hard concentration. "You wish to know about how I knew your father." Inuyasha's ears twitch curiously and Monitsuyo smiles sadly. "Yes, I remember him. We were like brothers, he and I. Even as rulers we were close. We still are." Inuyasha looks confused. "Aye, I still go and visit his bones when I feel in need of his presence. By the looks of it, you've visited him yourself." he nods towards Tetsaiga. "It's funny. I guess leaving made the demon blood in Kagome dormant. And when she came back, it must have awakened the demon essence inside her soul and can be seen through her actions, but not in her features. Her yearn for adventure comes from me, that much I know. Her undying compassion comes from her mother. Her spirit comes from me, and her beauty, I would say came from her mother and my mother." Monitsuyo sighs with reminisce. Inuyasha looks over at Kagome, and the urge to take her in his arms is undeniable. "She must be sleeping off that week she spent putting the Jewel back together." he murmurs as he carefully pulls her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her slumbering frame and holding her to him tightly, yet snug. Kagome moves slightly and sighs dreamily in her sleep. Inuyasha strokes her hair softly with one hand while the other remains protectively around her. "I can't imagine leaving her alone in her own time. A time I don't know anything about except school, ramen, and volleyball." His face scowls at the memory of the plastic-like ball almost reaching Kagome at a fast rate. No, he would try to keep her from that game. It made him want to pound everyone on the opposite team for trying to hurt her, and then everyone on her own team for not helping, despite her attempt to explain it to him. Monitsuyo nods sympathetically. "Ah, school. Probably the one thing I hated more than volleyball. Kept her mother away from me for so long, I felt like I had to watch the school, preferably her classroom, to make sure she was okay. And I'll admit it was even before I bonded with her." he leans forward, suddenly dead serious as he looks the half-demon hard in the eyes.

"Bonding is not something demons take lightly. For us it is basically like marriage for humans. It binds the two souls together. Now, you have gone and done something that you felt you had to do, and I do not blame you. You probably have your reasons and I will not pry, but you have just made a commitment to this girl." he nods to the sleeping Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. "Basically…" the man begins, and pulls out a bottle of rice wine from his pack and holds it out to Inuyasha, who takes it in the hand that was stroking Kagome's cheek and takes a small swig. He coughs and sputters, choking on the strong liquid. Monitsuyo's laugh booms across the lake and he claps Inuyasha on the back gently but brotherly, careful for Kagome. "Welcome to the family!" he guffaws as Inuyasha chokes on another mouthful of sake and Kagome stirs, mumbling incoherently. Monitsuyo immediately shuts his mouth, but still shakes with laughter as he pulls another bottle from his pack and takes a big gulp.

_**(A.N. Okay, I guess I was being a bit of a prick since I already had this chapter and the next chapter for a long while now. Don't hate too much, ya'll. Please? I've been mighty busy...)**_


	5. Never Fully Human Again

**A.N. = Howdy! Ya'll been enjoying it so far? I hope so cuz I'm plum outta imagination juice. If you wanna contribute, you're more than welcome. Hope you like the chapter. ENJOY!**

"I didn't want her to leave me. Not forever." Inuyasha murmurs softly after finally being able to swallow a mouthful of the strong liquid. He shivers as the sake runs down his throat and a subtle warmth blooms in his stomach. Already he feels the effects of the alcohol taking hold. He's never really drank before, so his resistance isn't very high. He looks down at Kagome with a world of love and affection in his eyes. "Look at her. She's a vision of a goddess." He rubs his cheek against the top of her head. "She's so delicate, so human. She's changed me. I wouldn't have given it a second thought if someone offered me the sacred jewel in exchange for her and the rest of the group, but now-" he takes another large swig of sake, "I would rather run with her. Jewel be damned." As he says that, he pulls out said Shikon No Tama. With gentleness he puts the necklace around her neck and strokes her cheek. "I need her with me. I-I… I love her." he takes another gulp of sake as Monitsuyo nods his head sympathetically. "Aye, boy, you do. I could tell from the moment I barged into that room. And by the way she trusts you enough to let you carry her, I would say she loves you too." Monitsuyo chugs half a bottle of sake before belching and looking at Inuyasha all seriously again. "You know you're going to be a lord now, right? You'll take my seat on the throne and, with my daughters hand to keep you grounded, you'll make a fine king!" The two men toast to that and drink for a couple of minutes before a slightly swaying demon looks and the half-demon with curiosity. "Have you marked her yet?" he asks in a whisper, as if gossiping about something no one should know.

Inuyasha looks at him funny. "What do you mean 'have I marked her yet'?" he demands in slurry, indignant way. Monitsuyo stares in disbelief. "ALL demons mark their mates, boy! It's usually a certain clawed design or a signature bite, but it doesn't matter because ALL DEMONS DO IT! It is a matter of pride from your heritage of your father! A heritage in which you have yet to fully understand!" he roars angrily. Gosh, the things people do when they've been drinking, huh? Inuyasha thinks fuzzily to himself.

"Well, maybe if you'd sit your ass down and tell me what the hell you're talking about, maybe I will understand!" Inuyasha counters, trying hard not to move Kagome and removing his hands from over his ears which he had covered at the beginning of the elder demon's rant.

Sighing sadly, Monitsuyo sits down and swallows a mouthful of sake. "It should have come to you during your bonding. It's an instinct that no mating demon can fight. Hmm…" The demon lord peers at his sleeping daughter blearily. "Check her neck and shoulders. You might have marked her without doing so consciously." he mumbles unsteadily before sitting back and downing another bottle of sake.

Still slightly confused, the already drunken half-demon pulls away the collar of his kimono which presently covers the sleeping girls form. Inuyasha frowns slightly at the smooth, bare neck and shoulders. "It's not here." he mumbles to himself under his breath before shifting her slightly and looking at the top half of her back. He stops dead.

There, on the middle of her left shoulder blade, four protruding dots stand like a full bite mark. The red dots stand out proudly against her pale skin.

Monitsuyo chuckles at the astounded look on the young half-demon's face. "Now that you've bit her, sooner or later she will completely awaken her demon side, making her like you. Or maybe she'll become a full-fledged demon..." he takes another large mouthful. Inuyasha looks at him in disbelief, taking in the elder demons feature for the first time. His long black hair is just like Kagome's, but his eyes are a brilliant sapphire blue. Kagome must have gotten her eyes from her mother. His side burns come down his face into lengths of hair that blend in with the rest of his long mane. His chiseled features and beauty confirmed that he is indeed a demon. Inuyasha inwardly appraises this demon that is so like him. He feels a brotherly-comrade-like connection to the man, but at the same time he feels shunned for his Halfling blood. "What do you mean a full demon? She's got human blood in her too." he protested in a slurred way.

Monitsuyo shakes his head. "Not once she becomes heavy with a pup or pups. Don't ask why, boy, not even demons know everything. Having the pup inside her will change her. Had she been fully mortal, it would still change her. But the demon blood in her will erupt in spontaneous ways. She will, without a doubt, never be fully human again." he explains solemnly.


End file.
